This core C provides services, developments and infrastructure to support: (1) treatment planning and delivery activities for MGH for patients enrolled on clinical trial protocols, including protocol treatments using IMRT, 3D CRT and SOBP and PBS treatment fields; (2) quality, dosimetry and technical validation of protocol design and delivery, including quantifying workflow efficiencies and analysis of workflow safety modes; (3) advancement of optimization technologies in support of PBS treatment planning in the presence of time-dependencies and physical uncertainties; (5) a framework for development and deployment of treatment planning and verification resources in support of the above aims; and (5) Cloud-based access for other POI participating centers to deployed resources. This core supports the mission of the NCI to improve the treatment and continuing care of cancer patients.